Barbarian
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This fearless warrior relies on his bulging muscles and striking mustache to wreak havoc in enemy villages. Release a horde of Barbarians and enjoy the mayhem!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Barbarian is a kilt-clad Scottish warrior with an angry, battle-ready expression, hungry for destruction. He has close-cropped blonde hair and a handsome yellow horseshoe mustache. **The Barbarian is the first troop unlocked in the Barracks. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Archers and Giants are commonly used to support Barbarians. **Players sometimes spread Barbarians to avoid them all being picked off in one group by a Mortar or a Wizard Tower as these Defensive Buildings deal splash damage. **Large hordes of Barbarians are very effective as they will quickly destroy anything in their path. This is balanced by the fact that the Barbarians are not very effective under heavy fire from splash damaging buildings. **Besides doing splash damage, the Mortar also knocks back any Barbarians it strikes by 2 tiles (sometimes this can even change the Barbarians' target, if it moves them closer to another building). **Players also sometimes use Barbarians first to test what troops are in the defending player's Clan Castle, where any Traps are, and where any Hidden Teslas are. **Barbarians can act as a "poor man's" distracting troop in a similar fashion to Giants; while they have far less health individually, a group of five Barbarians (the same housing requirement as one Giant) has approximately 75% of the health as a similar-level Giant (up to level 5) while doing nearly 4 times the damage (and costing approximately 20-25% of the Elixir to train). Note that this strategy is far less effective if splash damage defenses are in the area, as they will damage all Barbarians at once and destroy them relatively quickly. **They are good to take out lone buildings, like Builder's Huts placed far away to prevent full destruction. **If a Mortar is exposed and otherwise undefended, a single Barbarian can easily destroy it as Mortars cannot target troops which are within 4 tiles of them. **Barbarians, along with Archers, are normally used in swarms to defeat Barbarian King or the Archer Queen. This is because they are inexpensive, and take up the minimum amount of housing space and therefore can be deployed in large numbers; the fact that Hero attacks are single-target means that the Hero can only kill one of the swarming troops at a time. **Barbarians are effectively deployed with the Barbarian King once the King has received his Iron Fist ability. When activated, all nearby Barbarians (not just the ones summoned) will receive bonus speed and damage while they remain in the Barbarian King's circle of rage. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Barbarians are an excellent choice for Clan Castle troops as they have relatively high health and damage for single housing space troops. They are capable of soaking up a significant amount of damage, delaying attackers and allowing your fixed defenses take care of the rest. Because their housing space is only 1, you will be able to have a large amount of them in your Clan Castle, making them more time consuming to lure out. ***However, due to the introduction of the Poison Spell, low hitpoint units such as the Barbarians are rendered useless inside Clan Castles. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Barbarian undergoes significant changes at levels 5, 6 and 7. ***Upon first receiving the Barbarian, he wears a brown kilt with a leather belt and a steel shield-shaped buckle. He also has spiked wristbands on both arms, as well as a short claymore in his right hand. He wears a pair of leather sandals on his feet. ***At level 3, the Barbarian gains a leather headband and a bigger claymore. ***At level 5, the Barbarian’s headband is replaced with a Viking helmet and his claymore changes to one made of bronze. ***At level 6, the Barbarian wields a dark iron claymore and sports a mighty horned helmet, complete with face mask, similar to that of the Master League symbol. All accoutrements (kilt, belt, wristbands, and sandals) turn a darker shade of brown as well. ***At level 7, the Barbarian replaces the dark claymore with a lighter-gray one that appears to be molten on each edge, and his horned helmet gains a gold accent along with gold horns. The spiked bracelets on his wrists turn black, and the spikes become gold. ---- *'Trivia' **Barbarians will be spawned when the Iron Fist ability of the Barbarian King is used. Both the Barbarians spawned as well as any other friendly Barbarians around the Barbarian King will be raged. **Of the three Tier 1 troops (Barbarian, Archer, Goblin) the Barbarian has the highest health and does the second-most damage (Goblins of similar level have higher damage per second). He is also the slowest-moving but fastest to train. **When you tap on an Army Camp, all the Barbarians stationed there will briefly raise their sword. ** On the battlefield, you can summon 20 additional Barbarians with a maximum-level Barbarian King. **The level 6 Barbarian's helmet greatly resembles the iron helmet from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It is also the one worn by the Last Dragonborn in Skyrim's trailer. **Barbarians bear more than a passing resemblance to Hulk Hogan. **Barbarians, along with Archers and Giants, are currently the only three troops that can be upgraded to Level 7. **The barbarian is the trademarked logo for Clash Of Clans. **As of the July 1, 2015 update, the training cost has been increased in levels 4-7. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Tier 1 Category:Ground Troops